


Навстречу друг другу

by Ataraxia_dont_come



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Gen, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxia_dont_come/pseuds/Ataraxia_dont_come
Summary: Размышления Тони на тему - что изменилось и кем он был раньше?Возможно он забыл что-то важное, что не имел права забывать.
Kudos: 1





	Навстречу друг другу

Когда через несколько лет после того происшествия его стали преследовать странные сны, врач сказал, что это возможная связь с его прошлым. Размытые образы и непонятные имена, приходящие на ум — явный намек на то, кем он был раньше или чем занимался.

Сейчас он Тони Редгрейв. Случайное имя на бумагах и чужая жизнь. Он даже начал привыкать к спокойной жизни (еще одна просьба врача — поменьше волнений и беспокойств), смутно подозревая, что это всё не его. Так и тянет под вечер завалиться в бар или прошвырнуться по темным ночным улицам, на перегонки с холодным осенним ветром.

Осень в этом городе очень холодная и щедрая на дожди. Свинцовые облака нависают над шпилями высоток, улицы, несмотря на промозглую погоду полны людей, спешащих укрыться от противных мелких капель, от которых не спасали зонты и высоко поднятые вороты плащей.

Среди этой черно-серой массы он чувствовал себя чужим и до ужаса одиноким, словно между ним и ими пролегла пропасть.

«Я не такой, как вы. Даже не знаю, кто я».

Чужой среди незнакомых. Написанное на чистом листе имя.

Так непривычно знать, что проходящих мимо кто-то знает и ждет. Наверняка, раньше он об этом даже не задумывался. Если его кто-то знает и ищет, еще есть надежда вернуться туда, где для него есть пара добрых слов и знакомые лица. Почему-то не хочется думать, что в его прошлой жизни нет никого. Ну не может же быть такого, что у него не было привязанностей и друзей…

И сейчас он бредет по размытым улицам, не находя себе места. Всё лучше, чем сидеть в четырех стенах. Всё, как во сне — отдаленно похожая реальность.  
Спарда… Название? Имя? Что-то такое нелепое, находящее отклик в душе.

Когда он находился в больнице, после обвала одного из зданий, находящихся в старой части города, то в бреду часто повторял одно и тоже — «Спарда вернулся».

Отделался лишь сломанной ногой, потерей памяти и легким сотрясением, ладно, хоть психом не сочли. Всё лучше, чем тот парень. Сказали, какими-то осколками его изрядно изуродовало. Лицо собирали, как мозаику, но все же восстановили.

В здании их было трое, как позже ему сообщили врачи — он, тот парень и девушка. Кто были эти люди? Как они оказались все вместе? И какой черт понес их в здание, предназначенное для сноса?

Девушка умерла в тот же день, в реанимации. Парень выписался на две недели раньше, просто исчезнув из палаты. А он получил подделку — чужую жизнь.

Конечно, позже он посетил развалины, из-под которых его когда-то вытаскивали без сознания, но ровным счетом ничего не нашел. Вот и вся история, в которой, как ему кажется, заключено что-то очень важное, что он не в праве был забывать…

Безликая серая толпа, которую он пытается преодолеть. Взгляд скользит по усталым, бледным в свете фонарей, лицам. Потухшие глаза, равнодушные взгляды… Впереди мелькнуло что-то белое, приглядевшись внимательнее, он различил бинты, полностью скрывающие лицо идущего навстречу, и внимательный взгляд светлых глаз. Непривычно выбивающийся образ.

«Возможно, тоже кого-то ищет».

Они поравнялись, а потом незнакомец растворился где-то там — среди спешащих куда-то людей. И накатила такая острая тоска. Тоска, которую не с кем разделить. Нет пелены дождя, нет никого вокруг, даже эти странные сны и прошлая жизнь растворились в ней.

Кажется, что осень в этом чертовом городе будет безумно долгой, а вместе с ней продлиться тоска по забытым чертам.


End file.
